


Bacon and Eggs

by WaitItGetzBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Challenge Response, Fluff, Hangover, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitItGetzBetter/pseuds/WaitItGetzBetter
Summary: Harry wakes up after a night of drinking to bacon and eggs with a side of blossoming interest. Written for a challenge on FB from Ladykenz347 using a random character/prompt generator. Drarry





	Bacon and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net
> 
> This is my first time writing more than a paragraph of fanfiction EVER!
> 
> Ladykenz347 posted a challenge thing with a character wheel and a random prompt picker. This is what I ended up with!
> 
> The wheel picked Harry and the prompt picker chose LBGTQA awakening.
> 
> I figured if I got something out of my ship wheelhouse I would just forget I did it and read everyone else's stuff. I swear I didn't cheat! Since I literally only read Dramione or Drarry I totally lucked out!
> 
> This has not been Brit-picked nor betaed, I'm from New Jersey, diner food is our medicine.*
> 
> I OWN NOTHING except for too many pairs of black leggings, so if you recognize it, it's not mine!

What is that smell?

Where the hell are my pants?

He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Pain he hadn't felt in years seared through his forehead that could only be from one thing. Well, two things if you were Harry Potter.

With a groan, he sat up and rubbed the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. For a brief moment he thought he was back in his four-poster. Back in a time when pain like this meant danger. Then he remembered, there was no more danger and he wasn't at Hogwarts. He was on Hermione's couch and Voldemort was most certainly not the cause of his current discomfort. Looking down at the table in front of him he saw shot glasses and lime wedges strewn about and it all came back to him.

The night before he had met some friends for dinner to celebrate Hermione's graduation from Healer training. After shutting down the restaurant many hours later, they went back to her flat for a nightcap. At some point, Hermione had pulled out a corked bottle of clear liquid. The 5 other witches and wizards sitting in Hermione's living room had no idea what was in that bottle but Harry did. He was all too familiar with the experience that only tequila could provide. The experience that left his head pounding and stomach-churning this morning.

After finally finding his pants he walked to the kitchen to find the rest of the group looking green, undoubtedly cursing a man named Patrón. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, and Draco all looked how he felt. Only one person looked up as he entered and his breath caught in his throat.

Those grey eyes bored into him. The same eyes from his dreams attached to the body he found himself thinking about when he let his mind wander. He could have sworn he saw Draco smirk before he looked away, leaving Harry momentarily speechless.

Rubbing his forehead as if it would clear the fogginess he spoke, "Hermione, the next time you feel the urge to introduce innocent people to the world of muggle alcohol, please leave me out of it."

He dropped into a chair next to Ron as she handed him a mug of black coffee, chuckling. "Only if you remind me to stock up on hangover potion, I'm out, no one else has any, and the apothecary doesn't open for another hour."

She walked back over to the stove as Harry's alcohol-soaked brain processed what that smell was. She really was the brightest witch of her age. Bacon was sizzling in a pan as she poured eggs into another. A greasy breakfast was their only hope of fighting their shared predicament.

As the conversation picked back up he looked again at the motley crew in front of him. Ginny had her eyes closed, her head resting on Blaise's shoulder. Ron was face down on the table, no doubt moments away from snoring and Luna was staring out the window next to her. As he looked to his right once again he saw Draco watching him intently. He felt his cheeks flush and his stomach lurched as he quickly looked away. That surely had to be the alcohol. It couldn't be anything else. Could it?

"Granger," Blaise broke the silence, "I don't understand how breakfast is going to make this ungodly pain in my head go away".

She levitated 7 plates to the table and sat down next to him. "It's a muggle tradition of sorts. I promise that bacon and eggs will help soak up the alcohol, back me up here Harry. Harry?"

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah it helps." He once again found himself lost in his thoughts.

After he and Ginny realized they were better as friends he went out with a few women but no one held his attention for very long. He had never considered that it might be because he was looking in the wrong direction. He couldn't put his finger on the moment when he first noticed Draco as more than just a friend. It was no secret that Draco had an interest in both women and men. Now that he thought about it, this was not the first time he felt like Draco was sending him signals.

As they tucked into their plates Harry didn't dare look up for fear that he would find those gray eyes upon him again.

A comfortable silence fell over the friends as they ate. When they were done they retreated to the living room. It seemed that the brightest witch of her age had underestimated the spoiled witches and wizards. No one seemed to have recovered with the muggle remedy and Blaise was the first to say it. "Sorry Granger, I tried your way but all it did was make me want a nap. I don't know about anyone else but I still need that potion." There was a collective murmured agreement. Harry's head was feeling better but his stomach still felt strange.

"I'll go pick them up, you lot sleep it off I'll be back in a bit." Harry looked at Draco as he spoke and in that moment he made up his mind.

"I'll go with you Malfoy, I figure fresh air will do me good."

This time he definitely saw Draco smirk.

With Voldemort gone he figured he had to continue to fulfill his moniker in some way.

The boy who lived, indeed.


End file.
